lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/February 28, 2008 (video)
Sam McPherson is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Hello everyone, welcome to the Offical Lost Video Podcast, hosted by ABC.com. Well, as the Steve Miller Band is so fond of singing, "Time keeps on slipping." And that's exactly what it's been doing in our show, so we're here with propmaster Rob Kyker to show you how to build your own time machine. Not necessarily a functional one, but hey, it looks like it. He'll also, of course, show us some other cool toys that he's built from scratch for the show. Of course, if you are interested in the mechanics of time travel, you're in luck. Lost Executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse join us with an exclusive audio podcast, which you can download at Lost.abc.com. Also a great place to submit fan questions they haven't answered, no guarantee they'll get to them, but you know, it's good therapy. It gets all that out of your system. And coming up next week, we'll have another video podcast for you with "The Other Woman," which also just happens to be the name of the episode. That, of course, airs March 6th at 10 pm on ABC, and is available the next day on ABC.com. And then the day after that, we'll have the video podcast. Here now is Rob Kyker. Enjoy. Rob Kyker: Well, my name's Rob Kyker, and I'm the prop master on the show. Basically, what I do is start with the script, between concept meetings and production meetings, and meetings with the directors, and we go over anything that's prop oriented, prop-specific... It's pretty interesting, there's a lot of really weird stuff that we come up with that I haven't had to do in the past. So this is where all of our stuff is stored, from last season or stuff we use all the time. By definition, anything an actor picks up or touches is a prop, be it a gun, a wristwatch, a polar bear skull... But in addition to that, I'm also responsible for all the graphics. So I would be in charge of Driver's Licenses or passports, or anything having to do with graphics. foam rocks Keep throwing 'em, and you can throw 'em at actors all day long, they just don't hurt. Actually, we are a very popular department around Halloween. "Can we borrow the Swat vests? Can we borrow this, can we borrow that?" We make a lot more stuff on this show than on most shows. Because of the Dharma, because of the period aspect of it, because of the nature of the show and the weirdness of it, we make a lot of stuff on this show from scratch. Sometimes it's from scratch, sometimes that's taking something that we find and doctoring it significantly so that it doesn't look like anything that you've seen before. My dad's a prop master, my older brother's a prop master, my uncles are prop guys...so I was doing props when I was fourteen. So it's just one of those things...it's in the family, and I've always loved it. This season, we've done a couple of really cool deals. Our new character this year, named Miles, was meant to be a sort of paranormal psychic. And he comes into a house, and he pulls this contraption out of a suitcase that you've never seen before, but if you look at it carefully, you can tell it's an old dustvac. It turned into some b.s. machine that's meant to suck the spirits out of rooms, so we had to come up with a design for that, and have it fabricated--this is actually what it turned out like. And this is what it looks like now. It looked a lot better when we shot it, but it got kind of beat up. A friend of ours, this guy named Dragon over at renegade effects, he made the blue glasses we did last year, he designed this for me, and put it together, and like I said, it used to come apart, but we beat it up pretty good, so that's that. What is all this? DAN: This is where I do the things Oxford frowns upon. Rob Kyker: We did a really cool time travel machine. When you read in it, a character named Faraday puts this rat in a maze, and he pulls this thing over the rat and he buzzes it, that's about all we get in the dialog, so I go through and find tons and tons of pictures of ideas and I show them to Jack, and say "Hey this is what I'm thinking, I'd like to put this together with this," and I found old stuff like this. I don't even know what this is, but I like the way it looks. So basically, I went through and found all these old pieces of equipment, like a dentist's lamp, all sorts of weird stuff. And then we just, you know, spend days putting it together, wiring it, making it look cool. Basically, this is what it turned out to be. All of these things light up. In the scene, I think, Faraday turns something to eleven hertz, so we get a stainless steel thing made that says eleven hertz. I got this piece at a dentists' supply store in Honolulu, which actually donated this, who actually donated this to me, which is awesome. We went to Home Depot and found two different street lamps, and flipped them around, and put some, you know, tinfoil on there, whatever this is, uh, metal tape, and found a whole bunch of this stuff, and basically just um, put it on the rat and zap it with uh..with this bad boy. Just buzzing sound. This is some of the, uh...every time we do something DHARMA, I like to keep one piece on my shelf. That way, I remember what it looks like and it's kind of a fun conversation piece. So anyway, here's some of the DHARMA stuff that we've done. Uh, beer, soap, asprin. Here's the world famous Apollo bar. Here's our polar bear skull from this season. Roar! And...my assistant's got me a bobble head that looks just like me...see the resemblance? chuckles For a propmaster, this job is awesome. It's just like no other. We get to spend a ton of money...the creative license is unbelievable, and I'm making stuff I've never even heard of or seen before. I'm learning. And so it's cool that way, it's like I've done medical shows, I've done law shows, I've done restaurant shows, and they all have their own unique challenges, but this show's just like no other, because it's a little bit of all of it, and then, and then some cool stuff on top of that.